fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Redback Suitonga
Water |ailments = Waterblight Earthblight Soiled Stun |weaknesses = Earth Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Redback Suitonga looks just like a Suitonga with some differences. The back has crimson red fur and it has a broader head with fluffed, purple cheeks similar to a male orang-utan. The Fanged Beast is quite a bit bigger and more muscular than a normal Suitonga too. Habitat and Ecology Same as Suito and Suitonga, Redback Suitonga is endemic to the Bamboo Grove. The Fanged Beast is usually always inside the groups territory and seldomly leaves its members alone. Sometimes it goes around the territory's borders to look out for threats. Because of its position as leader, Redback Suitonga gets food from its members but is able to hunt itself as well. Same as its underlings it feeds of fish, fruits and bamboo but also Neopterons occasionally. As it has problems chewing because of its teeth the Fanged Beast tends to cut food in small pieces to swallow them whole. The monster also has a habit of washing things that it hasn't found in the water. Redback Suitonga has different duties as leader of a group, including fighting off younger males who want to take its position. Other than that the Fanged Beast also decides which females leave to another group, when exchanging members with other packs, and is the only male who is allowed to reproduce. Also the monster fights off different threats like predators or hunters. Redback Suitonga normally tolerates humans inside the grove as members of tribes living around the grove get rarely inside and if they do, they don't harm the environment. While hunters may come into the forest it usually tolerates them as well but, unlike the natives, the hunters more often injure or even kill members of its group, what leads Redback Suitonga to attack them. This is the reason, hunters usually just call it the "Furious Leader". Abilities Redback Suitonga uses all the attacks the normal Suitonga uses in Rage Mode. Additionally it has many unique attacks as well as full control over Suitos that follow it. The deviant is very cunning and tries to trick opponents to believe it's weakened and strikes when it isn't aware. Attacks Redback Suitonga uses the same attacks as an enraged Suitonga with several additional ones: #'Order to attack': Redback Suitonga screeches and points at a target as the following Suitos attack it. Usually aimed at hunters further away. #'Order to defend': Usually only used when it is weakened. While limping away the leader lets out a screech as the Suitos attack the hunters that come close to it. #'Purzelbaumversenker': Redback Suitonga slowly walks towards a target, suddenly grabs another opponent and makes a somersault, ramming the victim headfirst into the ground. When trapped the oxygen gets used and the hunter needs to struggle to get free. Inflicts earthblight. #'Punishment strike': Redback Suitonga pretends to limp even though it isn't injured that much biding its time to strike an opponent off-guard. When an uncareful hunter approaches, the Fanged Beast takes a rock from the ground and hits it on the head of the unaware offender. Inflicts earthblight and stun. #'Super double-fist smash': The deviant combines both hands to a double-fist, jumps up and smashes it to the ground. The ground gets shaken and parts of the earth get thrown in the air, which inflict earthblight, as the soil cracks. Only in Rage Mode. #'Counter attack': Redback Suitonga suddenly stands still and waits. When attacked it evades and strikes down on the offender. #'Applause': The monster rushes forwards strikes its hands together on the target. If hit, the victim is stunned. #'Water rage': When close to a water source Redback Suitonga will drink a lot and then goes rampage with water projectiles that it shoots at all targets available while running, jumping and swinging around. After some time the attack ends and it takes some seconds to breathe. Notes *The weakness is earth, then ice. *In Rage Mode it huffs visibly, the purple in its face spreads further and the crimson fur gets drawn up more. *When exhausted it stands on all four limbs more often and the water spit doesn't work. **It catches fish to regain stamina. *Like Suitonga, Suitos follow Redback Suitonga but unlike it, the leader is able to order them around. **When the Suitos or eventually near Suitongas get attacked, Redback Suitonga gets enraged faster. *Its name, Redback, obviously derives from the red fur on its back and it's considered a Deviant in the guild. *Redback Suitonga is unlocked when a certain amount of Suitos and Suitongas get hunted. *Like Suitonga the fangs can be broken and the tail can be damaged, but additionally the back can be wounded as well. Materials Suitonga Fang (only when broken), Purple Skin, Suitonga Tail (when damaged), Suitonga Hide, Suitonga Pelt, Water Sac, Crimson Fur (Deviant material, when back wounded) Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Democide